Trismagi
The Trismagi are a small group of people who inherit the role of Watchman of the Three Secret Cities and are imparted upon special knowledge from the Super-Ancients. History Early History Thousands of years ago, the Super-Ancient Beings who once existed on Earth revealed great knowledge of the world (such as medicines or technological innovations) to a small selection of people who would become the original members of the Four Legenary Kingdoms. The majority of information imparted to the Four Kingdoms would be entrusted with some of the organisations made to serve them, in particular, the original Trismagi. These three individuals were assigned by the Four Kingdoms to act as guardians for the three ancient cities of Atlas, Thule and Ra, which were the primary repositories for the information the Super-Ancients had left regarding the Omega Event, and were the critical element in the Trial of the Cities. Throughout the next several thousand millennia, the role of Trismagi was assigned by the Four Kingdoms, and while the Watchmen rarely had the luxury of leaving their posts, their members did on rare occasions come together to share information with one another. Another moment in history where the Trismagi came together was for the birth of Jesus Christ (due to his importance as the result of the union of two ancient royal lines - one side being the descendants of Moses, the other was the Kingdom of Land). At some point before the beginning of the 21st century, Sir Bjorn took on the role of Watchman of Thule, while Sir Inigo Defenestra inherited the role of Ra's Keeper from his father. Towards the present day, Ricardo Mendoza of the Catholic Church became the world's foremost authority on the Trismagi, and by 2016 he had apparently met all of the current Trismagi. After his father abdicated the role of King of Land following Carnivore's death, Hardin "Sphinx" Lancaster was stripped of any rights to claim the throne in the future. Soon afterwards, Sphinx was sent to take the role of Watchman of Atlas. Though he considered this role a sort of exile, Sphinx's new position as a Trismagi allowed him the opportunity to learn more of the secrets of the Ancients and the implications of some working theories made by brilliant scientists which correlated to the five trials and Omega Event. The Five Greatest Warriors While being briefed on Mendoza at Pine Gap, Jack West Jr saw a notation stating that the Cardinal was an expert on the Trismagi, but did not know what they were. The Four Legendary Kingdoms During the fourth Great Games of the Hydra, when Jack met Mendoza for the first time, he asked the Cardinal what the Trisgami were. Mendoza proceeded to explain who the Trismagi were and the role they served, and when Jack asked if any of them were present at the Games, Mendoza told him that they were not. The Three Secret Cities . Present-Day Trismagi *Lord Hardin "Sphinx" Lancaster - Keeper of the City of Atlas *Sir Bjorn - Watchman of the City of Thule. *Sir Inigo Defenestra - Keeper of the City of Ra. Function . Trivia *The name Trismagi comes literally from its translation from Latin; Three Magicians. Category:Faction Category:The Three Secret Cities Category:Huntsman Characters